Memory, such as integrated circuit-based memory (IC-based memory), operates using electricity, which can generate heat energy. According to a process known as Joule heating (e.g., or ohmic heating, resistive heating, etc.), heat energy is generated responsive to flow of current through a conductor (e.g., non-superconducting conductor). An amount of heat energy generated by Joule heating may be estimated given a resistance R and a current I (e.g., R*I2). For IC-based memory, a rise in temperature, temperature cycling, prolonged elevated temperature, etc., may affect performance, longevity, etc., of the memory. Temperatures such as junction temperature, case temperature, etc., as well as thermal resistances such as junction-case, junction-board, junction-ambient, etc., may be germane to such effects. An IC-based memory module may include a maximum junction temperature, for example, for use in determining where or how the module may be used. For some memory installations, one or more options may exist (e.g., heat sinks, fins, fans, ambient or environmental control, etc.) to dissipate heat energy generated by IC-based memory. Such options may act to “cool” memory, for example, to dissipate heat energy in a manner to maintain temperature, reduce temperature, etc.
As an example of IC-based memory, consider dynamic random access memory (DRAM) in the form of ICs bonded and mounted into packages with conductor pins for connection to control signals, buses, etc. As to format, a DRAM module may be provided, for example, in the form of a single inline memory modules (SIMM), a dual inline memory module (DIMM) or another type of module (e.g., dual inline package “DIP”, single inline pin package “SIPP”, etc.). A module may include memory that is stacked, for example, where two or more ICs are stacked on top of each other. Factors such as memory type, format, use, etc., may affect generation of heat energy as well as dissipation of heat energy. Further, equipment, conditions, etc., for dissipation of heat energy may be relevant to overall design, performance, cost, etc., of a memory installation and may potentially give rise to constraints.